


an unexpected visit

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: the seijoh vbc wonders who the mystery person came for. spoiler alert: it’s not oikawa.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	an unexpected visit

Strangers were a common occurrence to the Aoba Johsai volleyball club, as they tended to flock during their practice hours to ogle at Oikawa. For the most part, they were harmless, ranging from his beloved fanclub cheering him on from the stands, to the appreciative glances of schoolmates who had nothing else to do.

However, as you make your way to the bleachers, the players couldn’t help but sneak a glance every now and then. If asked, they’d chalk it up to the foreign colors of your school uniform, totally not on the way you walked, as though you owned the place. There was a fierceness in your gait that had them hooked on your every move.

And of course, there was the smell of the bag that you carried – no doubt containing still-warm food.

When you took your seat, there was a collective sigh of annoyance, knowing that pretty strangers like you didn’t come around often. And when they did, it would usually be for their captain.

A whistle rang, indicating the end of their set of drills. While most of them opted to tend to their parched throats and aching muscles, you quickly made your way towards one of the players still on the court.

“Excuse me – ”

“If you’re looking for Oikawa, then you’ll have to wait until after practice.”

His voice was flat as he spat out the words, taking you aback. “Who?”

A tremor was felt through the gym, before those who heard your surprised reaction burst into laughter. Regaining composure, you chuckled, scratching the back of your head. “I’m sorry, I’m here for someone else actually?” you supplied, effectively stopping, and restarting their hearts.

Though they didn’t mind Oikawa’s fanclub, there was a little voice in their head that always wanted their own. The sharp-eyed ace was no exception.

Before Iwaizumi could ask, a familiar shade of blond caught your eye.

“Ken-chan!”

Mindlessly thanking the not-so-helpful player, you dashed towards your boyfriend, laughing at the surprise on his face. Schooling his features into indifference, he tried to level his voice to hide the flutter in his chest.

“What are you doing here?” Your grin only widened, quirking an eyebrow at his deepened scowl.

“You say that like you don’t want me here, puppy.”

If Kyoutani wasn’t red then, he sure was now – the blush on his cheeks reaching to the tip of his ears. But as your laughter rang in his ears at the expense of his reputation as resident feral boy, he was more than convinced that it was worth it. With a gentle yet firm hand on your wrist, he dragged you outside, slamming the door of the gym behind the two of you – more of a warning to the bystanders than a show of irritation.

Now that the two of you were alone, he lowered down the mask with a shuddering breath. His glare only fueled your laughter, but it didn’t take long for him to join you in. Lifting a hand to cup his cheek, Kyotani let himself melt into the kiss, hands finding home at your sides.

Pulling away, you settled your forehead against his. “Hello,” you mumbled, feeling his smile a breadth from your own.

“A little too late for that, huh?”

You laughed, pulling away to hand him the small package. “What’s this?” You tried your best not to kiss him again, his eyes lighting up like you had given him his Christmas present.

“I figured some hot food in your system would be great after practice,” you shrugged with feigned nonchalance, as though you didn’t have three different pots in the sink and two inedible batches down the drain. As you rattled on about what you had made, the faux blond tried his best to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to express the warmth that enveloped him, and found nothing. 

Kyotani was the one to cradle your face this time, his eyes staring into yours for a moment before fluttering closed, pouring out the warmth in his chest and hoping and praying that you understand. For good measure, he sets aside his pride and lets the words fall from his lips the moment that two of you break apart for air.

“Thank you. I love you.”

His gravelly voice was low in your ear, yet behind the hesitance you found only sincerity and love. 

“I know,” You hummed, pressing a kiss to his nose, laughing at his exasperated grunt.

When he returned to the gym, he only rolled his eyes at his teammates obvious attempt at trying to act casual. It was the great Oikawa who broke the silence with condescension in an attempt to fluster him. 

“Never knew you could be so whipped, Mad-Dog-chan~”

The atmosphere visibly tensed, as they waited with held breaths for the explosion that would come.

Though it wasn’t a physical blow that destroyed Oikawa Tooru, that day. It was the feigned innocence on the face of his underclassman, and the smirk that he sported when he opened his mouth.

“Between the two of us, I’m the one with a hot meal and an equally hot date. Go cry about it,  _ Oikawa-senpai _ .”


End file.
